Forever Yours
by Zephatilla
Summary: Lucy is tired of her family treating her like a child, especially one person in particular. When a handsome stranger arrives on the shores of Narnia, she embarks on a journey to prove to her brother just how un-childlike she really is. When sickness and the reawakening of an Ancient evil threaten all that they hold dear, will they be able to come together as one and save Narnia?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! So it has been a long while since I have posted anything to this site. Years in fact. A lot has happened in those years and some of it is the reason why I came back to this site. Lets just say, I am reclaiming my roots. I have always loved to write and over the years, I have lost that love. So I am here to find it again. This is story that I never thought I would write, but it is one that has been a long time coming. I hope you enjoy it. And I promise I will do my best to make it enjoyable for you and to finish it. So please enjoy! Review if you will, but mostly enjoy._

* * *

I do not own the characters of this story. They are the property of the amazing author C.S Lewis.

 _ **Forever Yours**_

Lucy Pevensie was annoyed. Not just slightly. Completely and utterly annoyed. Border lining fuming. She was sitting at the breakfast table, in the Sun room, the royal family's private dining area, surrounded by her siblings and all she wanted to do was throw a fit. She hadn't thrown a fit in years and yet the current conversation going on around her made her feel like a child once more. But that was the problem wasn't it?

"Don't you think I should get a say in how the celebrations that are about me should go on?" Lucy asked, clenching her fist in her lap, trying to calm the rising bubble of anger in her chest.

They were discussing her birthday celebrations. It had been twelve years since the siblings had been coronated as royalty and as part of the tradition of Narnia, when a royal reached the age of adulthood, no longer a child, a week of celebrations would be thrown in their honor, all culminating on a ball on their actually birthday, which would serve as a formal introduction into society. Lucy's 20th birthday was a little over two months away and as this birthday was to be her step into adulthood, her celebratory week and her introduction ball were on their way to being planned. The only problem was she didn't seem to be allowed to contribute anything but general ideas about the entire affair.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Lucy, I will make sure that it is an absolutely magnificent week. And the ball will be just breathtaking. It is your birthday, we just want it to be wonderful for you. This is a big birthday after all." Her older sister, Susan replied, completely missing Lucy's general complaint.

"Lucy, you are our little sister and we want this night to be as special as can be for you." She went on.

"I understand that Susan, but don't you think I might like to help. I mean it is my birthday after all." Lucy tried again.

"Yes Lu. It is your 20th birthday. We've all had one and we know how magical a night the ball can be. Not to mention the preceding celebration and activities. Just let Susan do the hard stuff and you can just come and enjoy the event without having to stress about the little things." Peter chimed in from the other side of the table. Being the eldest of the four, he always tried to play the peace maker. He looked across the table at his youngest sister and tried to calm the situation before it got out of hand.

"Remember we love you Lu, and we just want what's best for you."

Lucy looked at her eldest brother and then over to her sister. They were both looking at her and smiling as though she was a little girl who was about to throw a tantrum. They always seemed to think that she needed to be constantly protected, sheltered, and coddled. She had been seeing that look for the last 12 years. She looked down at her hands, balled in her lap and took a deep breath.

"I understand what you are say but-…"

"Just let it go Lucy. Susan planned all our celebrations and they were great. Why break the streak?"

Lucy's head snapped up at the voice of her second brother, Edmund. He was lounging back in his seat, goblet to his lips. His dark brows were raised above his eyes in an inquiring note.

"Besides the whole thing is about you. Why not just enjoy the attention?"

Lucy's frustrated gaze moved from Edmund's slight smirk to Peter's earnest smile to Susan's appeasing one. It was always like this. They always ganged up on her, thinking they knew what was best for her and completely dismissing any of her complaints or objections. She knew from experience that if she continued to argue and push that they would only treat her more like the child they saw her as. Pushing back her chair from the table, she stood, addressing her family, blue eyes blazing.

"Well since it seems as though I have no choice in the matter, I will ask you to excuse me. I have an appointment with Mistress Abies that I don't want to be late for. Good morning to you all."

With those final words she turned on her heel and strode from the room accompanied by her family's calls for her to come back. As she walked through the entrance doors, she let out a frustrated breath. It didn't seem to matter to her family that she would be 20 in a few months. In Narnia's eyes she would be a grown woman. It also didn't matter that, like her siblings, she had been a queen of Narnia for over a decade. No, to her older siblings she would always be Lucy, their baby sister. Well she had had about just enough of being the baby.

* * *

Lucy walked down the hall towards her study, still fuming over the conversation that morning over breakfast. As she rounded the corner, she spotted her dear friend, Mr. Tumnus. He had a large stack of tomes in his arms and was staggering forward. As he took a step, his hoof tripped over the slight raise in the rug and he started to fall. Lucy rushed to his aid, steadying the fawn and the stack he was carrying before both could tumble to the floor.

"Mr. Tumnus are you alright?" she asked, hand on his arm.

"Ah, Your Majesty. Yes, yes. I am quite all right. It just seems I may have grabbed too many books." Mr. Tumnus chuckled. "I couldn't see my hooves. I shall be more careful in the future. Thank you, Your Majesty." He smiled at her.

"Now Mr. Tumnus, how many times have I asked you not to call me Your Majesty? You are my oldest and dearest friend. Please it's just Lucy." Lucy gentle admonished him.

"But Your Majesty! I couldn't! It wouldn't be right or proper!" Mr. Tumnus exclaimed.

"I really am getting tired of everyone telling me today what I can and can't do! I will do as I please!" Lucy forcefully snapped.

Mr. Tumnus flinched back at her tone. Lucy sighed. She really shouldn't take out her frustration and anger at her family on poor Mr. Tumnus.

"Forgive me Mr. Tumnus. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just a little upset this morning. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry."

Mr. Tumnus shook his head. "No, no, it is quite all right my friend. We all get upset at times. Would you care to talk about it?"

Lucy looked at her dear friend. He had been her closest confidant and companion for as long as she could remember. She could talk to him about anything and he would always listen and offer help when she needed it.

"You have always been there for me when I needed you Mr. Tumnus. Have I ever truly thanked you for that?"

Shocked at her question, he nearly dropped his stack again. Looking at his young queen, he remembered the first day he met her. She had grown so much over the years, not just as a person but also as a ruler. He knew deep in his soul he would not change any of what has happened nor any of the experiences he has had to go through if it meant that she would be anything less than what she was now. He smiled at her and replied sincerely,

"No thanks have ever been needed, my friend."

Lucy smiled back, knowing that their bond of friendship was everlasting. She took a few tomes off the top of his stack and looked them over. They had titles such as, _The Ancient Laws and Policies of Narnia, Treaties and Agreements,_ and _A Philosophical view on the magic of Narnian History, Vol. 1._

"Mr. Tumnus, these sound absolutely dreadful. How are you reading these?" she asked.

"Oh, but they are quite interesting! Especially that one in your hand. It is written by a philosopher by the name of Grimwald Gundril. He is a quite famous man in the philosophical world. His book goes into the ethics and logic behind some of the major magical occurrences in Narnian history and how they effected decisions. He covers the knowledge and reasoning for why these decisions where made and the how the magics effected those decisions!"

Lucy held up her hand, stopping him before he delved too far into the explanation of the book. "While that all sounds…, um…, appealing, where in Narnia are you going with them? The library is in the opposite direction."

"Oh. Well, His Majesty, King Edmund actually asked for these books." Mr. Tumnus answered, shifting the lighter stack in his arms.

"Ed asked for these books?" Lucy started.

"Yes. He said he wanted to look up a few things on the history of Narnia and further familiarize himself with its political workings. He asked me for my recommendations."

Lucy was shocked. She knew that Edmund loved to read and that as the head of the intelligence circuit for the realm he had to be aware of all things that had to do with Narnia both past, present, and future. She had just never expected him to be interested in such things as philosophy. It seemed a little to heavy for even Ed.

"My brother, Edmund, asked for these? You're sure?" Lucy reiterated.

"Yes. He asked me this morning to leave them on the desk in his study." Mr. Tumnus said, shifting the stack again.

Flabbergasted at the deeper look into her brother's preferences, Lucy stated, "Well, then let me help you carry those to his study. I wouldn't want you to trip again."

"Thank you, Your Maj-, Lucy." He turned to fall in beside her as they walked down the hall. He looked over at her curiously. "Lucy, will you tell me what has you upset this morning? I really would like to help if I can."

Lucy sighed wearily again. "It's my family Mr. Tumnus. They simply seem incapable of seeing me as anything other than the little girl I was when we first came here. No matter what I do, they continue to treat me as such. I will be twenty in less than three months and to them, I am still a child."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. They love you and want you to be happy. Just as I'm sure you want the same for them." Mr. Tumnus responded.

"Yes of course I want them to be happy, and I know that they want the same for me, but I still wish that they would stop treating me as though I was still a little girl!" Lucy complained. "I am not a baby anymore to be sheltered and protected like a glass doll. I am a young woman! And I would like me able to make decisions about my life and things that have to do with my life myself!"

"Have you talked to your family about how you feel?" Mr. Tumnus asked as they made their way down the stairs leading into the wing that housed the royal studies.

"I have tried Mr. Tumnus." Lucy grumbled. " Aslan knows I have. But they always tell me the same thing. That I'm making too big a deal about nothing. They are my siblings and they only want what is best."

They stopped in front of Edmund's large study doors. The Narnian coat of arms embossed in silver covered the grand doors. Lucy traced the lines of the griffin with her eyes. It was the same coat that covered the doors of her study as well. She sighed once more and looked back at her friend.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tumnus. I must sound like a child, whining about my family and how life isn't fair. I just wish…, oh, I don't know what I wish." She smiled at him unhappily opening the door to the rooms. "I don't mean to burden you with my problems. Do you need me to help you carry the books into Ed's study?"

"No, no, Your Maj-, my lady. I think I should be able to manage from here. I thank you for your help." He took back the books Lucy handed him and replaced them on top of his stack. As she turned away to continue to her own study, he softly remarked,

"Lucy, I understand your frustration with your family and I can only counsel for you to have patience with them. I have seen you all grow into marvelous people over the years and grow closer as a family. I think it must be hard for them to let go after watching you grow from that little girl into the young woman standing in front of me. Give them time. I sure it will all work out in the end."

Lucy smiled again at her dearest, faithful friend.

"I will try Mr. Tumnus. I will try."

With that final word, he nodded, turned, and walked into the Just King's study. Lucy watched him go, turning over his final words in her head. She knew what he told her was sound. Ever since coming to Narnia, her siblings had taken on the roles she needed growing up, especially Peter and Susan. They had taken on the parental roles for their younger siblings, watching out for them and guiding them the best they knew how. She understood that older she got, the harder it would be for them to let go, but it was high time they did. She was no longer a girl, but a young woman fast approaching womanhood. It was time they recognized that. Maybe though, they just needed a little push to help them along the way.

A small smile played across the Valiant queen's lips as she walked down the hall towards her own study.

* * *

Edmund watched Lucy storm out of the dining chamber doors. He did feel a little sorry for her. As the second youngest in the family, he understood the feeling of being brushed aside and treated as though he were still a child. In hind sight, he probably should have been a little more empathetic to her plight. He did know how frustrating it was to have to fight against Peter and Susan's beliefs that they knew best.

"I don't understand why she is having such a problem with this. I would have thought that she would be thrilled that she didn't have to worry about planning these celebrations." Susan pondered as she turned back to her two brothers. "I know it would have been so much easier for me if I'd had some one to help plan my 20th birthday celebrations."

"I think she's just nervous about the implications of the ceremony. This is her official introduction into society. All eyes will be on her now." Peter commented, buttering a slice of toast. "This means a lot of responsibilities will fall on her shoulders."

"What more responsibilities could she have than being a queen of the realm?" Edmund drawled, placing his goblet back on the table. "That is to say, she has been a queen for just as long as the rest of us and I for one, think she has done a pretty good job of it. What could be harder than that?"

"Yes, but Edmund she was just a little girl when she was crowned. Not that I'm trying to say that she shouldn't have been crowned but that was a lot of responsibility to put on a child of any age, myself included. She should not have been forced to take on such adult things at such a young age." Susan replied, stirring her tea.

"But you are not in disagreement that she has risen to the challenge, are you?" Edmund asked, starting to feel a little annoyed on Lucy's behalf.

"No Ed, we are not disagreeing with you. We are just saying that she should have been allowed, actually both of you, should have been allowed to remain children a while longer." Peter said taking a bit of his toast.

"Excuse me? Now you're saying that I should not have been crowned king either?" Edmund asked, leaning forward, his ire starting to rise.

"No Ed. I'm not saying that either. I think you are purposely misunderstanding me." Peter replied exasperated. "What I am saying, is that you were both so young and that if I could, I would have allowed you both the retain your youth a little longer."

"While you and Susan took on the whole of the responsibilities to run the realm, leaving Lucy and I to what? Frolic amongst the dancing nymphs?" Edmund retorted.

"Edmund stop it! You know very that is not what Peter meant. Why are you being so difficult about this? You know that being a king or queen of this realm has not been easy. Are you honestly telling me that if you could have, you would not have removed some of the harder responsibilities of the job from Lucy so that she wouldn't have to deal with the darker side of ruling?" Susan cut in.

"I would have known that Lucy is a strong girl and that with the help and support of her family that she could handle anything." Edmund countered, rising to his feet.

"Edmund, we're not saying that she couldn't. We're just saying that she should not have had to." Peter returned.

"I suppose then neither should I? Would it have been better for the both of you if we had been crowned prince and princess? That would have made all of this easier." Edmund seethed, stepping away from his family. He knew he was being difficult and that this argument was pointless and a little childish, but this particular topic had always been a sore spot for him. Ever since his betrayal at the hands of Jadis, he had always harbored the secret thought that maybe he was not cut out to be a king. To hear that his brother and sister would have stopped him from receiving the title, cut a little too close to the heart.

"Edmund!" Susan exclaimed, visibly hurt at his comment.

"Edmund that is enough! You know that is not what we wanted." Peter barked. "Susan and I have only wanted what we thought was best. You are being overly difficult and willfully misunderstanding us. What's worse, you are upsetting Susan. Apologize at once!"

Edmund narrowed his eyes at Peter's tone. He stood there staring him down for a time before turning to his sister. In a cool voice, he intoned, "My apologies dear sister. I did not mean to upset you."

"That is quite all right Edmund. I know you did not mean to do so." Susan's softly responded.

"Now you will sit down, and we will continue this breakfast without anymore arguments. Is that understood?" Peter said firmly.

Edmund turned his cool silver gaze back to his brother.

"You will forgive me, brother, if I do not return to our… delightful breakfast. I too have an appointment this morning that I wish not to be late. I shall graciously excuse myself from yours and my sister's presence so that I might attend to my …, responsibilities. Good day."

With a nod, Edmund turned and stalked from the room. He could feel the disapproving stare of his brother on his back but refused to turn around and go back. A little part of him knew that the argument that just occurred was rude and childish, but he could not have stopped himself if he had tried. He had been no better than a rampaging minotaur in a china shop.

He ran his hands through his dark locks, slowing his pace as he headed towards the business wing. The whole conversation had gotten out of hand from the beginning and had then turned into a general disaster. He knew instinctively that what Susan and Peter had said, they had said out of love and only wanting to protect their younger siblings from the harshness of the world they lived in. They had not been trying to take away his crown nor had they ever implied that he didn't deserve it.

He sighed grudgingly. He would have to put aside his pride and make his apologies to his older siblings for the way he acted and the things he said. He decided he would do it at lunch. At the moment though he had a meeting with a certain fawn about a few of the older policies in Narnia. The morning bell tolled in the distance, signaling the time. Edmund quicken his steps. If he did not hurry, he would indeed be late.

* * *

The noon bell sounded in the distance, signaling it was time for lunch as Lucy finished her meeting with Mistress Abies. She had asked the dryad, the head of her healing order, to meet with her about the new developments for the cure of a recent outbreak of snakeskin pox. It was a nasty disease that causes those infected to develop snake skin like rashes all over their bodies and for their pupils to remain dilated and slitted like a snake. It so far wasn't a fatal disease, but Lucy wanted to stay ahead of it just in case it could develop that symptom. Mistress Abies agreed. They had been working all morning on coming up with a cure for the disease, pouring over any books or scrolls that had even a slightest mention of the illness. They had come up with a general game plan on how to treat the illness and perhaps to even prevent it from spreading.

"I believe a mixture of tea tree oil, aloe, and comfrey will help reduce the skin lesions. While eucalyptus will help with the breathing." Mistress Abies's dry voice broke the concentrated silence that had fallen over Lucy's study.

"I believe you're correct, Mistress Abies. But that is for after they contract the sickness. I believe a draft of echinacea and ginseng tea with a little honey will help prevent them from catching the sickness in the first place." Lucy replied. She had been reading all the books about sickness and their preventions the large Narnian library had all morning. "We want to stop the populous from getting the sickness before we have an epidemic we have to deal with."

"You are right, Your Majesty."

Wearily, Lucy sighed as she marked her place and closed the small book she had been review for the last hour. She rolled her shoulders, stretching the stiff muscles in her neck.

"I think that is all we can do at the moment, Mistress. I don't believe there is much more that can be done. Unless the disease advances, of which I pray it does not, there is not much more we can do but prepare and treat what we already know."

"I pray you are right, my lady. I do not want to this to turn into another black spot epidemic." The healer agreed, closing her own book.

"Neither do I, Mistress. Will you be able obtain the proper amounts needed of the herbs?" Lucy asked as she set her book aside, rising to her feet.

"No, it should be no problem. Our stores are high and fresh. Last year was a very good harvest." Mistress Abies replied, gathering her scrolls.

"Good. I would like that treatment worked on immediately. This disease may not be deadly, however, the sooner we eradicate it, the better." Lucy declared.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will have my healers get on it at once. Will there be anything else, my lady?" Mistress Abies assented.

"No. Thank you for your time Mistress Abies. I believe together we might have just made a difference. At least I pray we did." Lucy admitted.

"I have no doubt we did, my queen." Mistress Abies bowed and sent Lucy a comforting smile. She then departed from the room.

Lucy heaved a heavy sigh as she sat back down. She really hoped that the treatment that she and the healer had produced would help stem the multiplication of the disease. She had been researching the illness for days and there seemed to be nothing to cure it but to let it run its course. The young queen abhorred seeing her subjects in pain and suffering, yet there was only so much that could be done.

She leaned her head back against her chair and closed her eyes. She didn't like feeling helpless and that is what this disease made her feel like. Her hands were tied, along with every other healers. They could do no more until the sickness progressed or showed other symptoms.

"A gold piece for your thoughts?" A low male voice sounded from the door.

Lucy opened her eyes, meeting the silvery gray ones of her brother across the room. He was leaning casually against her open door, arms crossed across his chest. She smiled wanly at him.

"I don't know if my thought is worth a gold piece." She responded. She began to tidy her desk from that morning's meeting.

Edmund raised a brow, as he pushed off the door and walked closer to her desk. "It can't be that bad."

"It's not that its bad. It's more useless." Lucy answered, stacking her books to one side.

"Well now I'm intrigued." Edmund replied with an air of interest. "Do share your useless thought. I could use something of a riddle."

Lucy shook her head at her brother, chuckling at his ridiculousness. No matter how upset she may have been at him this morning, he was still her favorite brother and he always knew how to make her smile.

"It's not a riddle Ed. It is just simple useless thought and an impossible wish."

Edmund raised both eyebrows and waited.

Lucy shook her again, "Really Ed, it is nothing that is worth sharing."

Edmund remained silent, watching her, a joking smirk on his lips.

Lucy threw up her hands and exclaimed, "Oh fine! You are not going to let this go, are you?" Her brother continued to remain silent, eyebrows still raised. Exasperated, Lucy relented.

"I was thinking that I wish I could do more for the people of Narnia when it came to sickness and wondering why Father Christmas only gave me a small amount of healing cordial. But of course, I already know the answer to that question, so there is no use in me asking it!" Lucy said as she continued solemnly, "It's just not fair."

Edmund had sobered at her answer. He knew how much Lucy cared about the people and creatures of Narnia, and that she worked tirelessly to make sure that they were happy. To see her this upset over a problem bothered him more than he could say. Yet, he knew as well, there was nothing more either of them could do.

"How did the meeting with Mistress Abies get on?" He asked sedately.

"We found a few things that we think can help but, I don't know if it will be enough Edmund." Lucy gazed at her brother, unhappy with the outcome of her meeting.

Edmund moved around the desk and placed an arm around his sister's shoulders. "You've done all you can, Lu. Its in Aslan's hands now."

Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder, relaxing into his comforting embrace. "I know Ed. I just wish I could do more."

They stayed like that until Lucy lightly elbowed Edmund in the side. "You know, it just occurred to me that I still haven't forgiven you for this morning."

Edmund clutched his side as though it hurt, stepping away from her, "Oh come now Lu. What was I supposed to do? You know how those two get."

"Of course, I know that!" she continued, advancing on him, "But you didn't have to side against me! You know as well as I do how frustrating it is when they decide to go nutter and try to impose their will upon us. I was expecting you to be on my side! I didn't expect for you to side with them!" Lucy persisted, finger pointing at his face.

"I know Lu and I am sorry but if it makes you feel any better, after you left I had it out with the two of them about the same thing." Edmund replied guiltily, backing away with his hands up to ward off any attack.

Lucy stopped advancing on him to stare, astonished at his remark.

"Did you really?" she asked unbelieving.

Edmund straightened now that her advancing had ceased. "Yes, I did. To the point where I will have to apologize for my rudeness." He said grudgingly.

"Oh Ed, you didn't." Lucy scolded.

"Yes, unfortunately I did. You know how hard it is for me to hold onto my temper when Peter turns into a prat."

Lucy giggled at his comment. As much as she loved her eldest brother, sometimes the title, _High King_ , went to his head and made him completely unbearable.

"Yes, I know. I should probably make my apologies as well. I think we both behaved poorly this morning." She admitted.

"I will if you will." Edmund said.

Lucy sighed yet again. It seemed to be developing into a habit. "Well if we are going to do this, we might as well get it over with, hadn't we? Come on, we should head to lunch. I'm sure that despite our behavior this morning, they will be expecting us."

"I am positive you are right." Edmund conceded.

* * *

 _So that is the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it and are anxious for more. As I said, this story is to help me reclaim my love of writing so you will have to bear with me while I rediscover my passion. I will try not to have such a long gap between uploads._

 _Please feel free to let me know your thoughts by writing a review._

 _Stay tuned for more! Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! So I know it has been a bit since I updated but, life has been hectic this past month. I also wasn't sure whether or not I was going to combine this chapter with the next, but I wanted you guys to have something to read. So, here is chapter 2._**

* * *

Chapter 2

The high noon sun shone bright and warm overhead as Lucy and Edmund walked out on the veranda in the family's dining chambers. It gleamed brightly off the gold inlay on the back of the chairs around the table and the flowers and plants that decorated the space seemed to sing their love of the rays. Lucy had always loved the room, as she was the one who suggested that they use it as their private family room, away from the grandeur of the Great Hall. It over looked the Eastern Ocean, and, in the morning, it had a picturesque view of the rising sun. It was one of her favorite spots in their home.

Susan and Peter were already seated at the table being served lunch by the staff. They looked up at the arrival of their siblings, both holding wary smiles, happy to see them, yet still remembering the disastrous meal that morning. Edmund held out Lucy's chair as she seated herself at the table and then continued along to his own, avoiding the searching gazes of the older pair. The fawns, having finished serving the older two royals, rushed to accommodate the two that had just arrived. A heavy silence settled around the table as Edmund and Lucy thanked the serving fawns, who then faded into the back ground. As Peter signaled, the siblings clasped hands and bowed their heads, collectively thanking Aslan for their blessings. Releasing their hands once said, the heavy, uncomfortable silence returned. Edmund and Lucy glanced at each other. They both knew what they had to do yet neither wanted to be the first to speak. Lucy, finally garnering her courage, said hesitantly,

"Peter, Susan. I… wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was being untoward and childish. I am sorry that I acted that way. I know you were only trying to help."

Susan smiled and reached her hand over to clasps Lucy's on the table. "I know you did not mean it Lucy. You were just upset. We all have a temper when we are upset, and we can say things that we don't mean. That is one of the good things about being family. We know we can always come back and we will still be loved."

Lucy smiled and squeezed Susan's hand, relieved. Peter leaned in from across the table, adding to Susan's comment.

"Lu, you know we love you no matter what. We are family and families have disagreements. It is normal and to be expected. But in the end, we will always welcome you back. How could we not?"

Lucy sent a radiant smile in Peter's direction, secure in the knowledge that she would always have her family's love. She turned her head to look at Edmund, silently encouraging him to get on with his recompenses. He lightly glared back at her and then took a deep breath. Edmund had never liked apologizing when he was wrong, but he never shirked the responsibility either.

"I must apologize as well. My behavior this morning was, abysmal to say the least. Neither of you deserved to be privy to my poor behavior and for that I truly remorseful." He said gingerly.

Peter chuckled and clapped Edmund on the back, jovially. "Oh Ed. There were no hard feeling taken. Were there Su? Let's just let bygones be bygone, all right?"

"He's right Ed. As I said, we are family and we love you both. We shall put this all behind us now." Susan's gently voiced her agreement.

The siblings smiled around the table at each other, their friendly, cheery natures returning. Soon conversation turned to what each sibling had done that morning. Peter spoke of the mind-numbing task of reviewing the agreements between Narnia and their trading partners. He said that it was a task he always dreaded yet one that had to be done. He complained about all the time, yet Lucy suspected that he secretly enjoyed the economical aspect of it. He had an eye for goods and the return that Narnia could gain from them. Whatever item Peter bargained on never turned into a bad investment, very much the opposite in fact. Many said he had the golden touch.

Edmund entertained his siblings with his findings in his meeting with Mr. Tumnus and some of the philosophical views he found interesting about the magical history of Narnia. Lucy was pleasantly surprised to see how riveted Edmund was at reading about anything that had to do with philosophy. She had never thought that her serious brother, who delved into facts and figures, concrete things, would be interested in something as abstract as the subject of philosophy.

"But Ed, don't you find philosophy a little boring?" she posed the question to her brother.

"Actually, it is very much that opposite Lu. I considerably enjoy reading the works of Gundril. He focuses on the _why_ of reasoning. He states that all forms of reasoning and decision making originates from a form of _why_. That without that foundation that no true decision can be made, nor can a line of reasoning be formed." Edmund elaborated.

"He further goes on to state that with no true line of reasoning being formed and no true decision to be made, life in itself comes to a complete standstill. That the basis of life all comes back to that form of _why_."

"That sounds very interesting Ed. I believe I might like to read that book when you are done." Susan commented, fascinated.

"I'll give you the copy I have in my study. Mr. Tumnus brought it to me this morning along with a few other volumes." Edmund said.

Lucy shook her head. She would never understand her sibling's fascination with the abstract concept of life when there were so many concrete things to enjoy and ponder. Its was not that see didn't understand it, it was just she never showed a real interest in the subject. It always bored her.

"And Lucy, how did your meeting this morning get on?" Peter asked, interrupting her musings.

"It went well, although we were not able to do as much as I had hoped." She admitted, solemnly.

"Oh no. Has the disease gotten worse?" Susan asked concerned.

Lucy shook her head. "No, it hasn't gotten worse nor has it spread much. It just that there doesn't seem to be a known cure for the pox. All the books that we referenced and studied don't have a clear-cut way of combating this sickness. In truth, there are very few mentions of the sickness itself. Only vague remarks and indications that the disease may have occurred before, but nothing of any substance." Lucy said, disheartened.

"So, it is not fatal, yet?" Peter asked seriously.

"No. And that is what we are trying to prevent. We want to make sure that if this somehow does become worse, that we have a more concrete remedy to treat the whole of the disease as opposed to just the symptoms. As of this moment, we don't." Lucy confessed.

"And Mistress Abies has never heard tell of this sickness in all her years as a healer?" Edmund asked, taking a sip from his goblet.

Susan signaled to a serving fawn to refill her cup. After thanking him, she asked. "Mistress Abies has been a healer for almost 50 years. In all that time she has never even heard stories of this illness?"

Lucy finished the last bite of her meat pie. Wiping her mouth, she answered, "She said she might have heard a vague mention of the pox that occurred in a far-off region many, many years ago. It was a story she heard in passing when she was an apprentice. She assured me that she would try to track down the source of the story. But other than that, she also has never heard any real mention of this strange illness."

"Is it still being contained?" Edmund asked eyes narrowing.

Lucy's defiant blue eyes met the keen silver- gray gaze of her brother. She knew that the safety of the kingdom was always at the forefront of Edmund's mind. He was after all the head of the intelligence circuit and made it his business and responsibility to know everything that happened within Narnia's borders and as much as he could in the surrounding kingdoms. If this disease turned into an outbreak that threatened the safety of Narnia and her people, he would step in to correct the problem, no matter what it took. It was a topic of constant contention between them. She felt that some of his ways were harsh and barbaric and entirely unnecessary. He felt that sometimes hard decisions and sacrifices had to be made, no matter the consequences.

She narrowed her eyes at him in warning. If she had too, she would fight tooth and nail against him on this subject.

"Yes, the illness had been contained to a small hollow outside of Glasswater creek. There are only a few who have contracted it and there are no new reports that it is spreading beyond that point." She said deliberately.

Edmund sat back in his chair and returned his attention to his plate. "That is good to hear. I hope you will keep us reprised of the situation." He said nonchalantly.

"As I hope you will inform me of any further reports that might come in." Lucy countered evenly.

"Of course." He replied, looking up calmly.

Sensing the growing tension between his two younger siblings, Peter turned to Susan and imploringly inquired, "And Susan what have you been up to this morning?"

Susan, who also had noticed the developing friction between her siblings, prudently replied, "Oh, I have started the planning for Lucy's birthday celebrations."

Both Edmund and Peter winced visibly at the oblivious change in topics. Both had hoped that they would be able to get through the rest of the day, if not just one meal, without the potential explosive topic of Lucy's celebrations being discussed. They exchanged a glance of solidarity, both hoping and praying that this meal would not end the way the last had.

Edmund watched as Lucy's shoulders stiffened slightly. He really could not believe that Susan would introduce the very topic that had caused such strain at their morning meal. His older sister was very intelligent, but sometimes she could be a little obtuse.

"And what have you already planned?" Lucy asked in a strained tone.

Edmund could see the effort she was making to not have the conversation dissolve into that morning's disastrous occurrences. He knew she didn't like fighting with Susan, but she also did not like to be treated as though she were too young to offer an opinion.

"Well I was piecing together a quick guest list and starting on the decorations for the ball." Susan said happily.

"Oh?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes. I was thinking we'd invite all your friends from the surrounding kingdoms. Princess Aria, Lady Madelaine, Princess Penelope, and her sister Princess Grace. And of course, Lady Genevieve and Victoria." Susan continued, warming to the topic.

"You must not forget the Ladies Felicity and Frances. Their father is the king of Morah and a very good trade partner. It would be seen as a slight if his daughters were not invited." Peter added.

"Oh, but Peter, must I really? Those two are absolute nightmares. They are so pretentious. I would really rather not listen to their veiled comments all week." Lucy complained.

"If you invite the Hersh brothers, they will do nothing but follow them around all week. Problem solved." Edmund teased.

"But then I will have to deal with Maddox. You know we can't invite the Hersh brothers and not invite Maddox Yorker. He is their cousin after all." Lucy grumbled.

"If you invite Yorker, we better have plenty of satyr wine. I can only stand his brand of… humility after I have had a few glasses of wine." Peter uttered.

"If you invite Yorker, you will have to invite his sister Dalia. I don't think there is enough wine in this kingdom that would make me want to spend an entire week near her." Edmund drawled.

He had a particular dislike for the younger sister of the Viscount of Aredile. She had a malicious mean streak like her brother and, as with most bullies, loved to pick on the smallest one in the group. When he was 15 and Lucy was 13, the Marquess and Marchioness of Kort visited with their children along side the then prince of Lathan, as part of the court. Dalia, who had been 16 at the time, had tormented Lucy the entire time her parent's backs were turned. Lucy had spent the entire visit crying or hiding from the girl. Edmund had never forgiven the girl for her deeds and never would. Her brother was not much better. He had tried to do the same to Edmund when he thought no one was looking. Edmund though, had survived the torture of Jadis and her minions. A pudgy, pocked 16-year-old was not going to scare him. He had put Maddox in his place very quickly and very publicly, completely humiliating him. Maddox had been scolded by his parents severely and Edmund supposed privately for causing such a scandal and embarrassment. The viscount had never really forgotten or forgiven Edmund. It all came to a hash at Edmund's 20th celebrations. Maddox had challenged Edmund to a friendly bout of swordplay at a picnic. Edmund had originally declined stating that there were much more interesting things to do than swing around a sword at the time. Maddox had persisted, calling attention from the crowd, eventually claiming Edmund to be a coward. Through it all, Edmund had ignored Maddox, yet after being called a coward, Edmund had no chose but accept the invitation. He had accepted the challenge on the one condition that it remain a friendly bout and that they would stop at first blood. Maddox had readily agreed.

* * *

 _They had sent two page boys back to the castle to fetch the men's swords while a proper sparring field was prepared. His family had approached him, Lucy insisting he not go through with the bout and Susan admonishing him for accepting the challenge._

" _Ed, you know he was trying to bait you. Why would you go through with something this ridiculous?" Lucy asked, as she watched one of the servants take his coat._

" _Yes Edmund. Really you should just ignore him." Susan put in._

 _Edmund had given them a look they had both seen many times over the years. They knew that nothing either one of them said would stop this duel._

" _Well, if you are going to do this, try not to embarrass him too much. He already hates you for last time." Lucy sighed, giving in._

 _Edmund had shot her a wicked grin._

 _Only Peter had understood why Edmund had taken the challenge and he pulled Edmund aside to offer some brotherly advice._

" _I have heard that Yorker's father retained a well-known swordsman to train his son over the years. He is said to be a very good student. Yet if he fights how he boast, you will have no issues." Peter clapped Edmund on the shoulder, shooting him a sly smirk. Edmund returned the look with his own cunning smirk._

 _The pages returned with the swords and everyone gathered around the makeshift sparring ring. Many of the ladies chattered excitedly about the upcoming match while the gentlemen place bets as to the winner of the contest, a conversation Peter heartily joined in, much to the disapproval of Susan. After all the bets were taken and the competitors were made ready, Jon Hersh, the elder of the two brothers stepped forward._

" _This is a friendly match between Edmund and Maddox. A bout to test their skills. As I personally know both men and their skills with a blade, I will attest that this ought to be a rather brilliant contest. The rules are simple; the first to draw blood is the winner. This is game of honor and as gentlemen, I expect you both to abide by gentlemen's rules. Any questions?"_

 _Edmund consented, removing his neck tie, and handing it to Lucy still standing at his side._

" _Be careful, Ed. You know he's a snake and that he is just doing this to try and get back at you. I would very much hate it if he won."_

 _He had ignored her as he strode forward to meet his opponent. Maddox Yorker stood on the other side of the circle, an overconfident, self-assured look on his face._

" _I think you have overestimated his abilities, Jon." He proclaimed in a loud voice._

" _He is after all a boy, king or no, who has been pampered and coddled." He continued, receiving a few scattered giggles from a few ladies in attendance. Edmund had just raised one eyebrow in indifference._

" _He is only a year younger than you yourself Yorker. And he has been tested in battle. Or had you not heard the stories?" William Hersh drawled._

" _I heard them. But how hard is it to fight beast, magical or no? It is very different to fight a man." Maddox chuckled condescendingly._

" _You'll have to let me know when I actually face a man, Yorker. I believe my skill at fighting…, beast, will be more than enough today." Edmund interrupted._

 _The guest surrounding them broke into a chuckle at Edmund's insult. Maddox's face turned a slight shade of red and he stared Edmund down with genuine hatred in his eyes._

" _Gentlemen, are you ready? En-garde!" Jon proclaimed._

 _Edmund and Maddox circled each other around the field, both waiting for the other to make the first move, both measuring up their opponent. Unexpectedly, Maddox burst forward swing his sword at Edmund's side. Edmund brought up his sword to block quickly, surprised at the speed the other man possessed. He quickly blocked another attack to his other side. He had underestimated Maddox, despite Peter's advice and if he wasn't careful, the man would succeed in making him look the fool. Maddox followed with a sharp downward swing aiming towards Edmund's neck. Edmund swiftly swiveled to the side just barely avoiding the tip of Maddox's sword._

" _What's the matter King Edmund? Should I perhaps slow down a bit? You seem to be having some trouble." Maddox mocked accompanied by a few feminine giggles._

 _Edmund grimaced and brought his sword back up to face the older man. He had agreed to this battle. He might as well contribute to it as well. Without warning, he lunged forward and swung a shallow swing at Maddox's left thigh, only to change mid swing and bring the blade tip up the front of the man's chest, causing Maddox to stumble back to avoid being slashed._

" _Atta boy, Ed!" Peter called._

" _Should I slow down Yorker?" Edmund returned._

 _Maddox fumed at the slight and readied his sword for another strike. He lunged forward swinging for Edmund's shoulder, only to be blocked by Edmund's blade. He barred down on the sword bringing the two closer together._

" _You will not win this one, Pevensie. Not this time." Maddox seethed._

" _Then you'll have to do better, Yorker." Edmund countered._

 _They broke apart and the battle continued. Edmund blocked and parried as he waited for his opening. He could feel Maddox's anger growing with each block and each second the battle continued. He had goaded Edmund into this duel with the thought that it would be an easy win. He had underestimated Edmund greatly and Edmund was going to take advantage of that fact. The battle continued gloriously for another few minutes until the opening Edmund had been waiting for appeared._

 _Maddox had over extended his lunge leaving his right side open. Edmund side stepped Maddox's sword and smoothly sliced shallowly along Maddox's side, drawing a small line of blood, and thus winning the duel._

" _Amateur move Yorker." Edmund mocked._

" _First blood! Match goes to Edmund!" Peter declared._

 _The circle converged around Edmund, everyone wanting to congratulate him on an excellent duel. Maddox had stalked away glaring at Edmund as he retreated. The rest of the week after that, there had been a distinct air of tension and loathing that hung in the air anytime Maddox and Edmund were in the same vicinity._

* * *

"I don't want Maddox, or his sister invited to my birthday celebrations. They are horrible people, and no one really likes them. For that matter I don't want Dalia's cronies invited either." Lucy insisted.

"Lucy! What a horrible thing to say." Susan admonished.

"It's true, though! You know it as much as I do." Lucy declared.

"It is still a horrible thing to say. And we can't not invite the Yorker's when we are going to invite the Hersh brother's. They are cousins after all. It would be seen as a slight." Susan rebuked.

"We don't want to start insulting people of the Lathan court. It could be bad for trade and ally relations. I'm sorry Lucy, you'll just have to put up with him and Dalia. Just as we all will." Peter commented.

"But Peter! Is it not _my_ birthday celebrations? Can I not be allowed to choose who I want there or not?" Lucy queried.

"Not when it could make Narnia look bad." Peter answered firmly.

Lucy looked down at her almost empty plate. It was the breakfast conversation all over again. They still treated her as a child and excluded her from everything. The celebration was supposed to be about her, however she had yet to contribute an idea or even a thought that had been taken seriously.

Lucy calmly folded her napkin and placed it over her plate. She then looked up at her family.

"Will you answer one question for me? Will I be allowed to contribute anything to this celebration? Or will I be told to sit back and hold my tongue?" She grated through her teeth.

"Lu." Edmund's warned.

Lucy glared at him. He had been quiet throughout the whole exchange, observing as he always did. She knew it really wasn't fair to be angry at him along with her two older siblings. He hadn't joined in against her, but he also hadn't join in to help her either.

"Lucy, that's not fair. We are only trying to help make this a wonderful celebration. You are our baby sister and we want it to be special." Susan asserted.

"I understand that Susan. You said that this morning. Yet what I fail to understand, is why I have to be excluded from the planning. It is _my_ birthday after all!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Of course, you're not being excluded Lucy. We want your opinions." Susan attested.

"Then why are my wishes being ignored about the guest list?" Lucy demanded.

"Lu." Edmund warned again.

"Lucy, you know how bad it would look for Narnia if we caused a slight against another kingdom. By specifically not inviting Yorker and his sister that could hurt our relations with Lathan in general. They are a very good ally and trade partner. We should not have to explain this to you." Peter lectured from across the table.

"I am not asking you to explain that to me Peter. I understand all that. What I am simply asking is why I seem not to be able to help in anyway to plan what is essentially supposed to be a celebration of me!" Lucy challenged.

"Lucy we are not stopping you from helping. You are correct in that this is all celebrating your growth into an adult, but as we are all older than you, sometimes we are aware of things you are not. That is just the nature of things." Susan soothed.

"And you never let me forget it!" Lucy cried. She jumped up from her seat, compelled by the emotional storm raging within her. They never understood. They always managed to somehow dismiss her feelings and concerns. She couldn't stand it and she was done tolerating it.

Lucy glared at her eldest brother and sister; anger, hurt, and frustration bubbling up from the depth of her heart. Calmly, she spoke.

"The both of you have taken on a role in my life, one I did not ask for, but at the time needed. You have become the most important people in my life. You have held this family together through all the difficulties that come with ruling while managing to keep a nation together as well. I could not be more proud or honored to be your sister and fellow monarch."

Warily Susan and Peter exchanged glances. They had never heard this speech or this tone from Lucy and they were unsure how to proceed.

"That being said however, there is something I very much need to remind you two of and that you need to understand." Lucy continued, just as calmly. "Although you have been everything to me these past years, you are not my parents, nor will you ever be. Do not think you have the right to lord over me as though you were. I will no longer stand for it." She finished curtly.

A shocked silence echoed around the table and the room. Lucy's harsh words seemed to hang in the air for all to see. Never in all the years the young queen had been known to her people had they ever expected to hear such harsh words drop from her lips. Never in all the years her siblings had known her had they ever expected their sweet gentle sister to utter such unforgiving words.

"Now," Lucy said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I will bid you all good day. I will be out for the rest of the afternoon. Good day Susan, Peter, Edmund. May the rest of your day be rewarding."

With a smile and a nod, Lucy turned away from her still reeling family and calmly walked out of the room.

* * *

 ** _So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers. I am sorry this chapter took so long for me to post. There has been a lot going on and unfortunately this story kind of fell through the cracks. But I promised I would not abandon this story. So please continue to bare with me. I really hope you have enjoyed my writing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Edmund approached the elaborately designed double doors outside Lucy's rooms and raised his fist to knock. After the explosion at lunch, he didn't know if he would be welcome.

"Come in." Lucy called from inside.

He slowly pushed open the door to her chambers, peering into her sitting room, trying to locate the person who had spoken. Her sitting room was set up very similar to his, however, where his was very masculine, hers contained definite feminine accents; two apple colored settees, embroidered with sunflowers and green vines sat around a light grey stone fireplace, while a rose colored baroque chair with yellow brass legs, sat at the head of the configuration with a few small gold plated tables scattered around in front or beside the furniture. A light ash wood, double tiered desk stood off to the side for her correspondence while open double ornate glass paned doors lead to a balcony off to the left; gauzy white-yellow curtains moved gently in the night breeze, framed the opening. Her bed chamber doors were on the right side of the room and one stood open giving Edmund a view of the bedroom beyond which displayed a similar color pattern and style.

"Lucy?" Edmund called, pausing in the center of the room.

"I'll be right out Edmund." She called from inside the bed chamber. She didn't sound hostile or upset, which he supposed was a good thing. He didn't know what mood she would be in when he decided to check on her after she hadn't come to dinner. He had hoped that her earlier mood would have subsided, and she would be open to talking.

Edmund turned from the open bedroom door and glanced at the canvases that adorned Lucy's walls. She had always had interesting taste in art. She chose pieces that, in her words would strike up a conversation but wouldn't look so outlandish as to be displayed in a sitting room. The current picture displayed an orange cat in a blue tunic, sitting on a boulder in a garden playing a lute. It was a rather strange piece of art, yet at the same time it was interesting enough to not make the viewer immediately turn away in disgust.

"That was a gift from Madeline. She knows my pension for interesting art work. She said she bought it from an artist in the market and knew that I would love it." Lucy tilted her head, coming closer to gaze at the painting. "I think it has potential."

"I think you've always had weird taste in art." Edmund remarked, sardonically.

Lucy chuckled as she turned away. She walked over to one of the settees and motioned for Edmund to take a seat.

"What brings you to my rooms tonight Ed? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but it is a bit late." Lucy inquired, settling onto the sofa.

Edmund walked over and sat across from her. "I wanted to check that you weren't upset."

Lucy quirked and eyebrow in confusion. "Why would I be upset Edmund? I had a very productive day. I got to visit Miriam down in town. Her little boy is so cute and chubby, just as a baby ought to be. Harold is a proud father and did his best not to gush. I also visited Lady Marlow and her brood. Did you know Timothy and Kyle are heading off to university in the spring?"

"No, I didn't." Edmund commented.

"Yes, it seems like only yesterday we all were running around in the garden. I even got to go to the ribbon market and get a few pieces I wanted. I don't see how I could be upset, Ed." Lucy finished with a wave, as if to dismiss the topic.

"We missed you at dinner." Edmund said softly.

Lucy paused in her retelling. Edmund watched as the light in her eyes dimmed a little. He knew her too well to know that she had been avoiding the topic of dinner.

Lucy shifted in her seat and fiddled with her skirts. "I lost track of time in the village. I didn't realize that it had gotten so late. And by the time I returned back to the castle, you all had already dined without me. So, I ordered a cold plate for myself and dined in my rooms." She said indifferently.

"We waited for you and had servants search for you. When they came back and said that you were out, we thought that you would make an appearance later." Edmund said.

"As I said Edmund, I lost track of time. I'm sorry that your dinner was ruined." Lucy replied pointedly.

She gave him a deliberately pointed look. One that clearly said to "let this drop". Edmund ignored the warning.

"Did you decide to miss dinner in avoidance of this afternoons caustic conversation or was it punishment for Peter and Susan disagreeing with your wishes?" He asked blatantly.

Lucy's eyes blazed with anger. She sat up straighter in her seat. "Do you honestly believe that I would be so childish in to thinking that my mere absence would ruin yours or our sibling's dinner so thoroughly? You know very well that there have been meals were one member or the other was absent. Did that ruin the meal?"

Edmund sat back in the seat. He intoned, "I did not say that it ruined dinner. I merely stated that you were missed. It would have been nice of you to send a note that you would not be joining us."

"You seemed to not have heard me when I told you I lost track of time, Edmund. How was I to send a note when I did not know what time it was?" Lucy responded, trying to maintain her calm. Edmund, of all people had always been able to rile her up into losing her temper. She would not give him the satisfaction of doing it again.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Edmund asked impatiently.

"I do not care what you believe, Edmund. I am telling you the truth. Whether you believe that or not is entirely up to you. Although I do have to say, that what you are implying, insist that you see me as a liar." Lucy said indignantly.

"That is not what I am saying, Lucy." Edmund said exasperated.

"Well your insistence that I did know what time it was and purposely refused to send a note explaining my absence says something very different." Lucy said, regaining her calm demeanor.

"I am not calling you a liar, Lucy." Edmund said slightly annoyed. This was not how he had wanted this conversation to go. He had come to her room to talk to her about why she did not come to dinner and to induce her to apologize to Susan and Peter for the way she talked to them this afternoon. Somehow the conversation had taken a wrong turn and she now believed that he was implying she was a liar. He took a deep breath and tried to get the conversation back on track.

"I am sorry Lucy. That is not what I came here for."

"What did you come here for than, Edmund? It is late, and I would very much like to get ready for bed." Lucy said, sighing.

"I wanted to see why you spoke to Peter and Susan the way you did at lunch. You had to know the words you spoke were cruel and selfish." He intoned with a slight rebuke.

Lucy's eyes blazed with a fiery anger yet again. "Why is it that when I decide to speak my mind, I am the one considered to be selfish? Why is it that it is always my fault and no one else's? Why am I the only one not permitted to have an opinion?!" She said, furious.

"That is not true, and you know it, Lucy." Edmund said evenly.

"Oh, is it not? Shall we use today for an example? It is my birthday that is being planned and yet I am not allowed to have an opinion on the guest list, the food, the decor, my outfits, and I'm sure even the activities that are to be played. This birthday is to signify my arrival into adulthood, is it not? Yet I am still being very much treated like a child, told what I may do and what I may not do. Do tell me, Edmund, if I cannot have an opinion over my birthday celebrations, then when may I have one?" Lucy gritted out through clenched teeth, her fist balled at her side on the seat.

"Lucy, we explained-," Edmund started.

Lucy exploded from her seat, "I don't care what was explained, Edmund! I am being treated like a child, whether you want to admit it or not. I will no longer stand for it! What I said at lunch may have been harsh, but it was my feelings. Feelings all of you have ignored for years."

"We have not ignored your feelings Lucy. But you cannot have everything you want. That _would_ be considered childish. And do you believe that you are the only one in this family that has felt as though they were not being heard?" Edmund said crossly.

"And that is another thing, Edmund. I know you have felt the way I do. We have had conversations about it! Yet, in the end you still side with them against me. You, of all people who I would have thought would understand what I was feeling and be on my side in all of this. You have decided to side against me, which of course makes all of this worse, because you know how I feel!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy, you keep acting as though it is us against them. They are our siblings, our family!" Edmund disputed.

Lucy threw her hands up in frustration and started pacing back and forth in front of the balcony doors. "You're doing it again, Edmund! You are defending them and the way they treat us. When did you lose your own opinion? Don't you think I know they are family? Do you believe for one moment that I could forget that they are family and all they have sacrificed for us? Do you think that I don't know that in doing this, that I could possibly be ruining my relationship with my eldest siblings?"

"Then why are you doing this?" Edmund asked perplexed.

Lucy paused in her back and forth trek and turned to face her brother, "Because if I don't do it now than when? If I don't put my foot down and say enough is enough than when shall I do it? When they arrange a marriage for me? When they decide that the responsibilities of running a kingdom are too much for me and they try to take my crown? When, Edmund? Tell me when there is a better time to do this." Lucy almost pleaded.

Edmund paused, that mornings conversation with Susan and Peter replaying in his mind. He's had the very same argument with them about the same subject that very morning.

"That is very reminiscent of the argument I had with Peter this morning." He said offhandedly.

Lucy started at him, incredulously. She began to laugh in disbelief, "You-, you had this argument with Peter this morning about the very same things that I am _trying_ to get you to understand, and yet you have the nerve to sit there and accuse of being childish and selfish?" She doubles over in laughter.

"I don't see what is funny, Lucy." Edmund stated gruffly.

"Really?" She asked, wiping a tear from her face. "You don't see the ludicrous hypocrisy in your continued argument? You, who had this very same argument with Peter this morning about the very same things, are now parroting his words. Shall I start calling you Peter Jr.?"

Her words hit home, hard. Edmund had always prided himself in being his own man, which was not easy when your older brother was the "High King". He had grown up in Peter's shadow and had fought hard for years for a modicum of respect, to be taken seriously, to not be seen as just the _younger_ king. Lucy's words implied that somehow, he had lost his edge, what made him Edmund, and not a copy of Peter. It was a worrying thought.

"I do not find that funny, Lucy." He said firmly, feeling his temper begin to rise.

"Nor should you. You have spent most of your life fighting with Peter about his ideas and his ability to believe that just because he is the eldest, he has the final say in all. You have fought against the "High King" for as long as I can remember." Lucy shook her head in disbelief.

"What has happened to you Edmund? You are becoming… a copy of Peter." She finished appalled.

"A …, copy of Peter?" Edmund said, haltingly, rising to his feet. Like she read his mind, she unknowingly threw the very same dreaded words that hammered in his head at him.

Lucy looked at him in disgust. "You have become a mirror image of him. Everything that you have ever fought against with him, you are now conveying to me. Word for word. Can you not see it? Can you not hear his voice coming out of your mouth? Can you really be so oblivious?"

Edmund stared at Lucy, her words drilling into his head. A recent conversation that afternoon, between him and an envoy of a neighboring country, popped into his head. They had been speaking of important things when the man had asked about the cut of Edmund's coat. He said he had been admiring the shape and style of it as it fit him very nicely. Edmund had taken the compliment and tried to steer the conversation back to the matter's at hand. The envoy then commented that it must be the royal style that season as both Edmund and Peter favored the same cut. Edmund had stared at the man in abject horror. He had asked the man to clarify, and the poor unassuming man had continued on saying that he had noticed that both kings must favor the same designer, as they both wore the same shirt just in different colors. He then went on to compliment both kings, but by that time Edmund had tuned the man out.

It couldn't be true. He and Peter had always had different taste. It was something Edmund had strived to develop. He never wanted it to be said that he was trying to copy Peter. Had he really slipped so much? Had he really stopped paying attention so closely?

Every word Lucy spoke rang true in his heart. All his fears were being laid before him, starkly brought to light. He could not hide from them. Abruptly, Edmund was angry. He was angry at his clothes designer who continuously put him and Peter in the same design. He was angry with everyone around him for not pointing it out sooner. He was angry with Lucy for actually pointing it out. But mostly, he was angry at himself. He had allowed himself to become the very thing he had struggled so hard against being; his brother. He had lost who he was and had allowed himself to be taken over. He had forgotten who Edmund Pevensie really was.

An icy cold anger began to build within him. He stared at Lucy and could not help but blame her for bringing him to the horrible realization. He narrowed his eyes against her triumphant expression.

"Thank you, Lucy, for bringing my failings so harshly into the light. That seems to be your method today. Between Peter and Susan and now me, is your goal to completely cut yourself off from your family?" Edmund asked, coldly.

"I only speak what I observe, Edmund." Lucy answered just as coolly.

"Really?" Edmund questioned, eyebrow raised as he moved away from the settees and towards the desk in the corner.

"Then as your observations seemed to be so focused on others and yet so blind to your own glaring faults, let me so kind as to help you see them." Edmund remarked, callously.

Lucy hesitated. She had never seen Edmund this angry at her. Perhaps she had gone too far this time. She and Edmund had always fought furiously as children, yet as they had gotten older, their fights had simmered down into loud arguments. They had not had a fight in years.

"Edmund…" she began.

"Oh no, dear sister. You have had your say. It is my turn." Edmund interrupted.

"You have so _warmly_ pointed out the flaws of all those in your family, yet you seem to think that you, yourself don't have any." He continued.

"Edmund-" Lucy tried again.

"I, as your dear older brother shall help you. It is my duty after all. You have callously pointed out that we continue to treat you as a child. But have you never stopped to think why that is?" Edmund asked.

Lucy stared at her brother irately. He was going to draw this out. That had always been the thing with Edmund. When he decided to mock someone, rare as it was, he would draw the torment out, slowly. He would make his victim wait until he got to the point. He would never allow them to hurry him along. He set the pace and kept to it. She sighed impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do have some idea, Edmund. Is that not what we have been talking about for the last few minutes?"

Edmund smiled mockingly as he picked up a crystal lion paper weight off her desk. "Of course. But that was really one sided. From your point of view. And as I pointed out before, your view has been skewed."

Lucy shifted her weight and gestured for him to continue. "Than dear brother, would you kindly inform why exactly it is you and out two esteemed older siblings continue to treat me as a child."

Edmund smiled and replaced the fragile decoration. "Its so simple Lucy, it is a surprise you didn't figure it out before." He replied derisively.

"Are you going to continue to insult my intelligence, Edmund, or are you actually going to get to your point?" Lucy asked, thoroughly irritated now.

Smile still on his lips, Edmund scrutinized his younger sister. Somewhere in his head he knew that if he continued on the path he was rolling down, it might just well do irreversible damage to their relationship. Yet, despite that knowledge, he could not seem to stop the words that continued to flow out of his mouth.

"Very well, I shall enlighten you. The reason we treat you as a child is because not only do you act as one, but you look like one as well. In comparison to Susan, how could any one see anything but a child. She is the picture of a woman, physique, and all. You," He chuckled as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "If you wanted to be treated as a woman, I'd advise you start to look like one."

An icy chill slithered down her body, slowly leaching any warmth from her skin. Lucy started starkly at Edmund, horrified. She had never, in all their fighting or arguments, thought that he would ever say those word to her. She had told him in confidence, a few years ago, that she feared that men would never look twice at her when compared to their curvier, more beautifully enticing sister. She had been a late bloomer and continuously feared that she would never compare to the image her sister struck. One of class, gentile manner, solid strength, yet enticing beauty; the type men fawned over. The conversation had made Ed uncomfortable initially, but he had rallied enough to ensure her that she would have her share of admirers, who he would have to beat off with a stick. She never thought that her deepest fears and insecurities would be thrust back at her so blatantly.

Lucy continued to stare, disbelieving. She watched his eyes as an unreadable emotion crossed through them, only to be replaced by a harshness that Lucy had never seen before. That look straightened her spine to stand against him and his painfully cruel words.

"And that is your opinion, Edmund? That is what you will dare to say to me?" She asked icily.

"You know me Lucy. I do not say anything I do not mean." Edmund replied with just as must ice in his voice.

Edmund's eyes met Lucy's and he knew, what they had, the close relationship of siblings, was gone. The hate radiating from her eyes was a look he had never seen directed at him. Lucy did not hate often, but when she did, it was thorough and complete.

"Get out." Lucy said coldly.

He tried to stop the words from coming out but… "Aww. Can little Lucy not stand to hear the truth?"

Lucy's eyes blazed an icy fire. "I will not ask again, my lord. If I have to, I will summon the guards."

At her _my lord_ , Edmund blanched. She had never addressed him as such. It was always his name or a version of it. Never an informal deference. Hearing her refer to him as such now, annoyed him. Not so much with her, but with himself. That he would have allowed a simple conversation to advance to such a point annoyed him. He gazed at her, her straight spine, her icy glare, her tightly controlled features, he knew the best thing was to retreat. Always an expert strategist, Edmund knew that not all battles were won in one skirmish.

Edmund turned and walked to the entrance. As he opened the door, he paused and turned back to her and tried to salvage the mess he had made.

"Lucy…"

"Good night, my lord." She interrupted, having followed him over to the door, she placed on hand on the open door. "It has been interesting conversation."

With those last words she closed the door, leaving Edmund to stare at it from the hall.

* * *

 **Well that's it! Chilling isn't it? What will happen next? You'll just have to come back to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello reader! I know it has been a while since I have posted a chapter and I apologize for that. Life does have a penchant for getting the way. I would like to say I'll be faster for the next chapter, but I cannot make any promises. But this is the next installment of my story and I hope you enjoy it as much as you liked the others._**

* * *

Chapter 4

Edmund paced the length of his sitting room, running through the events of the last thirty minutes over in his head. He had gone to Lucy's room to make things better between his siblings, but he had only managed to make them much worst. He'd had the worst fight that he had ever had with Lucy. A fight that he didn't know if he would be able to fix.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. How had this all gone so wrong? He was not the type to lose his temper. Years of ruling as king had made him learn how unwise it was to allow his emotions to get the better of him, yet Lucy's words had struck a nerve in him and he, like a child, had responded in kind. Edmund ran his hand through his hair again, completely disgusted with himself. It was all a complete disaster.

He stopped his pacing and turned towards his balcony doors, gazing distractedly out. He could not get the look of hurt, betrayal, and genuine loathing that had crossed Lucy's face after he had said the words that may forever change the course of their relationship, out of his head. That composition of emotions would haunt his days for a long time to come.

He turned away from the open doors, enraged. How had he let this happen? He was not a child, nor was he a halfwit. Yet somehow Lucy had managed in one moment to make him feel as though that was exactly what he was.

Edmund began pacing his floors once more, contemplating how he would begin to go about fixing the mess he had so carelessly and foolishly made. Obviously, he could not go to Lucy's rooms again that night. She would never allow him back into her chambers nor would he be left to beg at her door. No, he would have to wait until morning, perhaps after breakfast. He would more than likely have to corner her, but he would have it out with her, apologize and hope that the conversation the night before could be forgotten and essentially banished from their memories.

Edmund paused in his trek. But what if she wouldn't hear him? What if she managed to avoid him? Or worse, what if he apologized and she refused to forgive him? She would be in the right, though, he supposed. The words he had said to her had been beyond cruel, ones he as her brother and closest confidant, should have never even thought to utter.

 _But she is not entirely without fault herself._ A little voice in the back of his head, whispered. _It wasn't as though the things she said to me were any better. She compared me to Peter, saying I was a copy. She of all people should know how much that would affect me. She did it to be cruel. That seems to be her penchant these days. Why should I be the one to apologize? I am not the only one in the wrong!_

Edmund clenched his fist by his side. It was true. Lucy was not the only injured party in this argument. In truth, she had started the whole debacle. Her words to him, about being a copy; she knew how they would affect him. She knew that by saying them, it would get a rise out of him. She had known his deepest insecurity, and she had used it against him.

Edmund began his angry trek around his sitting room once more. In the past, he had always been the aggressor, the one who would start the arguments, the one who would end up saying something that would essentially hurt Lucy's feelings. Afterwards, either their mother, or after they came to Narnia, Peter and Susan would intervene and make Edmund apologize. _Be the bigger man,_ his father had always called it.

Yet this time Edmund was not the only one in the wrong. He had not been the instigator. So why should he be the one to apologize first? That responsibility should lie strictly on his sister's shoulders. She had, after all, started this whole debacle, had she not?

Arriving at that conclusion, Edmund nodded his head in finality. He would not crawl and debase himself by seeking her approval or good will. He had not been the one to start this and, as such, he would not be the one to break first.

With a decision finally made about what was to be done, Edmund turned towards the doors of his bed chambers, intending to finally get some sleep. But as he walked towards the comfort of his bed, he knew the events of the night would not be so easily removed from his head and his emotions would not be so easily calmed. He glanced over to the clock on his mantle, a gift from his siblings for his twentieth birthday. It read a quarter past 2 in the morning. Knowing dawn was a long way off still, Edmund spun and walked out of his rooms heading in the direction of his study. He was not going to be able to get any sleep tonight, so he might as well try and get some work done.

Leaving his chambers, Edmund stalked through the halls, heading towards his study and the stack of unread reports of events within the kingdom. He was expecting a report from his informants in the North. Recently there had been a few unexplained instances of disappearance happening on the northern borders of Narnia, near Ettinsmoor, the land of the Giants. His informants had reported that the giants had been having a rash of people disappearing. Only a few in so many months had occurred at the time the initial report had been made, yet the incidences were beginning to stack up. The giants had yet to reach out for help, as they were a proud people, but Edmund still wanted to keep a close eye on the events. The castle of the white witch was very near were the last occurrence happened. When it came to Jadis, Edmund did not leave anything to chance.

Edmund's pace slowed as he reached the bottom of the staircase leading to the wing of private studies. His mind was still racing as a result of the argument earlier that night. To think that he would be able to concentrate on the important stack of reports waiting for him in his study was foolish. He turned left at the landing, his path leading him in a different direction. What he needed to do was clear his mind completely. The reports would still be there when he was ready. He could not afford to be distracted when the safety of his kingdom was at stake. With that final decision in mind, Edmund quickened his pace towards the stables.

Lucy rolled over in her bed yet again. She had been tossing and turning all night, never finding a comfortable position. Her mind and her emotions had not calmed down since her fight with Edmund.

 _How dare he say those things to me! That my own brother would say something so hurtful! So callous!_

Lucy rolled to her other side again. Her mind replaying the whole conversation over and over again in her head. His words burning deeper and deeper into her psyche,

" _ **The reason we treat you as a child is because not only do you act as one, but you look like one as well. In comparison to Susan, how could anyone see anything but a child. She is the picture of a woman, physique, and all. You…If you wanted to be treated as a woman, I'd advise you start to look like one."**_

She had never thought that he would use her deepest insecurities against her in such a coldly, cruel manner. She had told him her fears, knowing that he would understand the feeling of being shadowed by an older sibling. He too had an older sibling's shadow to distinguish himself from.

 _But didn't I also use his deepest fear against him in the same cruel manner. I compared him to Peter. I even went as far as to call him a copy._

Lucy groaned as she rolled onto her back and stared at her delicately painted ceiling. It was painted to look like the night sky. The painted stars seem to glitter brightly with a heavenly light, just like their real counterparts. It had been a present from Edmund on her 13th birthday. He knew how much she loved to star gaze and in a secret act, that of course became publicized, if only within the family, he had commissioned an artist to paint the night sky on her ceiling, so that while she lay in her bed she could gaze upon the night sky in all its glory and fall asleep under the stars every night.

Lucy's eyes traced the outline of her favorite constellation, Aslan; four stars making up his mighty paws, a line of six forming his tail and body, and a square of four finishing his head and open jaws. And right in the center of this cluster of stars, was the brightest one in the sky, holding the place that would be his heart. Lucy sighed. If Aslan were here, he would be disappointed in the way she had been acting towards her family and especially with what she had said to Edmund.

Like Edmund, she had known what words would cut most deeply and cruelly. She had known what would hurt him. She had gone for his secret insecurities as well. It made sense that he would lash out the same way. She was not entirely blameless in this whole mess, as much as she would like to try and convince herself. Lucy groaned, frustrated, and sat up in bed. She knew she would have to apologize to her brother. This time she would have to be the bigger person and shutter her pride. She could not wait for him to apologize for he was not the one at fault. Lucy groaned again as she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She began pacing her bedroom floor, contemplating.

She knew she had to apologize, but it didn't seem quite fair. Edmund was supposed to be on her side when it came to Peter and Susan, but lately he had been taking their side for a lot of things. Not that she wanted an "us against them" conflict, but she had always been able to rely on Edmund to back her up. The fact that he seemed to be set against her, hurt. He, of all people, should understand her frustrations with being the younger sibling. Yet, he had backed their eldest siblings against her.

Lucy stopped in the middle of her pacing.

"Stop it! You really are starting to act like a child now. He is your brother and you set out to hurt him, purposefully, in a very childish manner, all because you didn't get your way. It is time to be a woman and own up to your mistakes." She scolded herself.

Lucy rubbed her forehead. All this havoc and mayhem was giving her a headache. She glanced at the clock on her beside table. It read half past five. Lucy turned towards the window and gazed at the slowly lightening sky. She knew she was not going to be able to get sleep, and there was no point in trying to force it. She turned to the trunk at the end of her bed. It was a beautiful piece of art, made specifically for her. It was another birthday gift from Edmund. She loved all her gifts from her siblings, but if forced to say, she would say she had a bias for Edmund's gifts. This particular gift was a large wooden chest, stained a dark brown. The make was beautiful in itself but, what she particularly loved most about this chest was the delicately painted scenes on the sides and lid of the box. It portrayed their journey in becoming kings and queens of Narnia. In artful detail. From the beginning all the way to the day they were crowned. When he presented to her, she cried and hugged him tight. He brushed it off, never truly comfortable with open displays of emotion, but she could tell he was thoroughly pleased.

Lucy delicately traced the scene of her meeting of Mr. Tumnus at the lamp post before she opened the lid and pulled out her breeches and tunic. Since she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, why waste a perfectly beautiful dawn. She pulled on her breeches and tunic. Susan frowned at her when she wore them outside of swords play, but she also knew better than to try and convince Lucy to rid herself of them. She always insisted that it wasn't proper for a queen to be seen in such clothing. Lucy had always though it ironic, especially since Susan owned a pair herself, a fact she had told to her sister. Susan had responded primly that; she never wore them outside of practice. Lucy had just snorted and rolled her eyes. Susan had continued to pester on the matter, so eventually Lucy yielded that she would only wear the articles of clothing while on the grounds of the castle. Seeing it was the best she was going to get, Susan relented.

Lucy pulled on the soft material of her breeches and drew the tunic over her head. She did love the dresses she wore day to day but, secretly, she always reveled in the freedom of movement she had when in her breeches. Finished lacing up her boots, Lucy grabbed a towel and brush from her wardrobe, stuffed them in a bag and headed towards the entrance of her chambers. As she navigated the halls of the castle, Lucy felt excitement begin to bubble up from the depths of her belly. It had been some time since she had ventured out to her private cove. Royal work had left her so busy and exhausted at the end of every night, she had not had time to take a break. But having a sleepless night had provided an opportunity that she could not pass up readily. She nearly ran to get to the stables.

The stables had always been one of her favorite places in the castle, one of many. It was always cool and smell wonderfully of horse. Ever since she had first learned to ride, not long after she came to Narnia, she could not get enough of it. Peter had gifted her with her first horse on her 12th birthday. She had been allowed to pick the beast out by herself _._

* * *

 _He had taken her along with the rest of their family to a horse fair in Arcenland. She had been bursting at the seams with excitement to be choosing her first horse. She had only been allowed to ride ponies up until then, and although she loved her pony Mist, she had wanted a horse for herself for a long time._

 _They had arrived at the town, the night before and stayed in an inn close to the site of the fair. Lucy had been so overly excited that she could hardly sleep a wink the entire night. She had woken just after dawn with barely contained energy. The fair wasn't expected to start until high noon, and Lucy could barely stand to wait. When they had finally gotten to the fair, it was a sight that Lucy would never forget. Hundreds of people milled around paddocks full of horses of all different sizes and breeds. Hawkers advertised their horses, yelling about breeding and prices. Horses whinnied and stomped making themselves heard and showing off their magnificence._

 _Lucy didn't know where to look or where to start first. It took her all of ten minutes to become completely overwhelmed. She had wondered around and around for and hour, trying to see all the horses at once. Eventually she had come to a small paddock towards the back of the fair. This enclosure held only three horses; one an old plow horse, well past her prime, another a small pony, and the last a small pale foal. They were watched over by a weathered old man sitting in a rickety chair. Lucy had been immediately drawn to the corral. She had approached the old soul and ask softly,_

" _Kind sir, are these your horses to sell?"_

 _The man had looked up at her with kind but tired eyes._

" _Aye, sweet lady." He said in a rasping murmur. "Ole Bess has been with me nye on twenty-five years. We're both reaching our day of reckoning, yet I think I'll beat her out. Won't I girl?" He called to the old plow horse. She shook her head and stomped in response._

" _She don't talk much now. Reckon she's forgotten how." The old man said._

 _Lucy turned and looked at the other two horses in the paddock._

" _And the other two?" She encouraged._

 _The old man turned and squinted at the other two horses. "The pony was a gift to my granddaughter when she was just a youngster. Imagine she grown too big for it now." He continued, absently, shaking his head._

" _And the young'un… poor sprout. She lost her mum not too long ago. Tragic; just woke up next to a dead horse. Been too depressed to do much of anything ever since."_

 _Lucy's heart broke from the tale the man told her. She turned to look at the three horses and then turned back to the man._

" _Sir, I would like to purchase all three of your horses. I will give them a good and loving home. I will treat them with kindness and devotion. Please allow me to purchase them." Lucy pleaded._

 _The old man had tipped his head back to gaze into the sincere blue eyes of the young girl in front of him._

" _I can see your heart, sweet lady, and I believe that you will treat me horses with compassion and love. I thank you for giving an old man joy before his time comes." He said as he reached for her hands. Lucy had gently enfolded the old papery thin hands in hers and squeezed softly._

" _I am glad I can give you some peace." She said sincerely._

 _It had not been entirely hard to convince Peter to hand over the money for the three horses to the old man. Edmund had made a snide comment about her being cheated, but she had ignored him. After the horses had been bought, Lucy had climbed the fence and carefully approached the three. The old mare had eyed her tiredly, while the pony looked at her curiously. But it was the foal, that shocked her most of all. After scurrying fearfully around the older mare, she had peered out to stare at Lucy. Lucy had held the timid creatures gaze as she slowly lowered to the ground. She had sent a gentle, welcoming smile towards the little foal, trying to send good, comforting vibes it's way. Slowly the foal had crept out from behind the older mare and sidled closer to Lucy. About five feet from Lucy, the baby horse had stopped and sniffed the air. It then, without any preamble rush forward and basically launched itself at Lucy. Her siblings had rushed forward to help their younger sister but were stopped when they heard her gleeful giggles. The foal was licking at her face and nuzzling her hair, affectionately. Lucy had rolled around while laughing, trying to set herself straight. The old man, who had risen to help, slumped back in his seat shocked._

" _Well bless, these old bones." He said, smiling while shaking his head._

 _From that point on, Lucy and the foal where inseparable. The siblings eventually got all three horses settle back in the castle stables, but even then, the foal would not be separated from her mistress. Lucy took to sleeping in the stable for weeks until, the foal grew familiar with the staff and other horses. Yet she always preferred Lucy's touch and greeted the girl fondly. Eventually the young mare began to talk, and Lucy learned her mother had given her the name Storm Winds that rush Across the Meadow, however she was amenable to being called Storm._

Lucy walked up to Storm's stall and a large head poked out over the door.

"My queen. What brings you to the stable this early in the morn?" Storm asked in a low, silky voice.

Lucy reached up to scratch the pale face of her ever faithful steed. "I could not sleep and saw that it will be a beautiful sunrise. Would you care for a morning jaunt?" She asked smoothing the hair on the horse's nose.

Storm lowered her head so that Lucy could reach her better. "I believe it has been far too long since we had a good morning jaunt." She remarked.

Lucy chuckled in response. "I believe you are quite right."

She unlatched the closure on the stall and opened it, allowing Storm to walk through. Her large horse gracefully strode out of her royal stall and positioned herself next to the steps that would allow Lucy to saddle her.

Another completely shocking thing about Lucy's Storm had been her size. She was a very large horse. When they first bought her, she had been no bigger than a large dog, yet as she grew over time, her breeding began to show. After a year, there was no doubt that Storm carried the blood of a shire horse. At her shoulder she stood seventeen hands high, approximately 5.5 feet. Her neck and head stretched another 3 feet. She was not a small mare by any means. Yet her seemed to coincide well with her character. She had a regality to her that suited as the steed of a queen. Her loyalties to her mistress were undeniable. Yet, despite her large stature, she had a gentle heart and a calm demeanor.

Lucy saddled and mounted Storm quickly. She didn't want to waste any time or have a stable hand insist on sending someone with her. The people of the stable were well meaning, but she needed time to herself, just to be herself, and just for a moment, take off the mantle and responsibilities as queen of a realm.

"Are you ready Storm?" Lucy asked leaning closer to her steed's neck.

"Let us ride the winds!" Storm trumpeted as she raced out of the open stable doors towards the private beach below.

Two hours later, Lucy slowed Storm from her ground eating gallop to a fast canter. She laughed and threw out her arms as Storm slowed further into a trot.

"That was marvelous and exactly what I needed!" She exclaimed.

Storm tossed her head, not even winded, as she came to a stop on the beach. "It was good to run. It has been a time since we have galloped together, my Queen." The mare replied readily.

Lucy reached down to stroke the strong muscled neck of her mare. "It _has_ been too long, my friend. Castle life has kept me busy. I had forgotten the freedom of racing the wind across the meadows."

Storm hummed contentedly as Lucy continued to stroke her neck. "We all have responsibilities, my Queen. Yet we must not forget to find the occasion to be free and soar with the winds from time to time."

Lucy smiled as she gazed towards the horizon and the slowly rising sun. "You are very wise, my friend." She replied pensively. She looked northeast; towards the private cove she had discovered many years back.

"Shall we head towards the cove now?" She asked.

"If that is my Queen's desire, I shall make it so." Storm teased. She headed towards the forest bordering the beach. "It has been many moons since we have travelled this path." She commented.

Lucy nodded absently. It had been many months since she had made an appearance at the Nymph's cove. She had discovered the small bay quite by accident when she was fifteen. She and Storm had been riding in the early morning, when Storm heard laughter coming from a break in the trees. They had picked their way through the bush carefully, only to stumble across a small bay, with crystal clear water and gently lapping waves. Green mossy rocks littered along the edges of the tan dolostone cliffs. The sand along the beach was as white as snow, yet the rising sun's rays painted it with a golden hue, so that it took on the look of a golden beach. Lucy had been shocked to find such a perfect retreat so close to the castle. What had shocked her even more, were the naked females laughing and dancing across the sand and through the waves. Nymphs of all different types delighted in the sun's warm rays and celebrated the dawning of a new day. When they had spotted their queen standing at the edge of the grove, they had welcomed her with a cheerful reception. They had explained to their young, confused queen that this cove was a place to be free, to celebrate, to dance and rejoice in the coming of a new day. They had invited her to shuck off her garments and worries and to join them. Lucy had balked at the notion of dancing naked in front of so many eyes, even if they were women. She had simply begged to be allowed to watch and enjoy from afar in the beginning. However, as time passed, and her visits to the crystal cove grew over the months after, Lucy began to feel more comfortable with the notion of disrobing, until on one particular summer morning, she finally relented. It had taken her the better part of a year to even play party to the idea, yet the whole concept had refused to leave her. In the early morning hours, in the presence of her magical friends, Lucy Pevensie disrobed and rejoiced in the sun rising another day. The whole affair left her with an overpowering feeling of true liberation and freedom, Lucy had made a point to go back as often as she could. Over the years the nymphs had taught her to celebrate her womanliness and relish her femininity. She forgot to be bashful or even ashamed over her semi-public nudity. She began to understand the power of her sexuality and savor the command she had over own body and its needs. She learned not to be afraid of her sexuality from the teachings of the fairies.

Lucy reminisced on her memories as she and Storm approached the clearing to the cove. Already she could hear the joyous laughter of her fairy friends. As the horse and rider broke through the greenery at the edge of the clearing, a gleeful cry went up around the small inlet. Cries of, "My Queen!" and "Welcome back!" arose from the occupants gathered in the clearing. Lucy grinned in anticipation as she dismounted, already beginning to shed her clothes and worries.

* * *

Edmund reined in his steed, Phillip, as they approached the grassy knolls at the end of the beach. A hard night's ride across the moonlight rolling meadows at the foot of the castle gates, had been just what he needed to sweep away the turmoil that had muddied his thoughts and prevented him from obtaining a peaceful night's rest. All thoughts of Lucy, her words, reactions, and his own poor response had been pushed to the back of his brain, to be dealt with at a separate time. His mood was immensely better as he gazed towards the east and the slowly rising sun. Dawn was upon the land and it was time to head back towards the castle and begin the day. As he gazed out over the beauty of the private castle beach and the gently sloping, lush hills and green forest beyond, he breathed in the early morning salty air and let it out in a puff. Phillip shifted underneath him, turning his head so that one intelligent brown eye watched him.

"Is everything alright, sire?" He asked, in his deep voice.

Edmund's lips turned up in a contented smile as he reached down to scratch Phillip's neck, reassuringly.

"Yes, Phillip. I'm just taking in the morning air." He gazed back towards the sun as it slowly climbed above the horizon, its golden rays stretching across the blue- green water towards the shore.

"Phillip, let's take the long way home." Edmund said, as his gazed drifted back to his faithful friend.

"Through the orchard, your Majesty?" Phillip inquired.

Edmund's gray eyes strayed to the orchards just north of the beach. As summer was coming its end, the orchards were full of heavy laden apple trees. Narnian apples were considered a delicacy across the land and sea, and they made up a good portion of Narnia's exports. The apples were valued everywhere for their large proportion, as they grew to the size of small melons. But even more it was the sweet magical taste of the meat of the fruit that made them such as vastly desired produce. The trees bloomed in mid-summer, just in time for the annual Sun festival, which was fitting as the flowers of the apple trees bloomed with a golden hue. Even the petals were not wasted, as they were gathered, dried, crushed, and then the sugary result were sprinkled over treats to sweeten. Golden apple sugar was a prized sweet within the kingdom and everyone always looked forward to the Sun festival, honoring the fall of the evil queen and the return of summer. The orchards would be busy and crowded now, even at this early hour. Preparations for the harvest were already underway. The apples would not be ready to harvest until mid to late autumn, but preparations always began towards the end of summer.

Edmund wasn't yet ready to redon the mantle of king just yet. His eyes shifted towards the shady passes of the forest northeast of his current position. Its shaded paths tempted his need to remain in solitude for just a bit longer.

"No. I think I'd rather go through the forest." He mused. ''Besides, it will be much cooler under the branches of the trees." He finished, as an afterthought.

Phillip sighed and turned towards the welcoming shade of the woodlands.

"As you wish, sire." He said, acquiescently.

Edmund smiled as they passed under the high branches of the trees.

"You didn't want to go through the orchard either. You know as well as I how crowded it will be with preparations of harvest underway. Would you really rather be side skirting everyone every other step?" He inquired jovially.

Phillip huffed out a puff of air and flicked his ears.

"Well would you? Because we can always go back." Edmund said, as he made to turn his friend around.

Phillip turned back to the trail he was on and continued walking, ignoring the taunt. Edmund chuckled and settled into his saddle. Phillip had been his faithful steed and fast friend ever since their first battle together. They had been through many battles since and learned much about working as a team. He would trust no other horse to carry him as dependably as Phillip.

They had been walking in contented silence for about ten minutes when Phillip stopped, and his ears twitched. Immediately, Edmund was on alert. Leaning close to his friend's head, he whispered in a voice that carried only as far as his friend's ears.

"What is it? Did you hear something?" He's steely eyes slowly swept his surroundings. This forest was on the grounds of the castle and considered private to all but the castle occupants and the creatures who lived within it. Yet that didn't mean a stranger could not have snuck in and lie in hiding.

Phillips ears swiveled to pick up the sound he had heard, his body tense, ready to explode into action if needed. Just as Edmund was reaching for the hidden dagger he always carried in his boot, he felt Phillip relax.

"Apologies, my King. I did hear something in the distance, yet with further observance, it appears to just be feminine laughter. I believe there is a nymph bathing pond or cove near here." Phillip atoned.

Edmund finished his slow sweep of the forest around him before he slowly sat up in his saddle.

"Its fine my friend. It is always better to be cautious than foolhardy." Edmund said. He made one last sweep of the trees. Then he focused on what his steed had declared.

"A nymph bathing pool you say?" He said, with a smirk. He looked towards the trees again. "In which direction would you say that would be?"

Phillip pointed with his nose due east. "East, sire."

Edmund gazed to the right, a surreptitious smile playing across his lips.

"You know, it was a long, hard ride we had. I'd say I'm quite messy. I could use a bit of a dip, or even just a cool drink. What do you say, ole pal?" He commented.

"I thought you wanted to head back towards the castle, my King." Phillip countered.

"A quick rinse in a cool pool seems like a good diversion. Besides when we get back to the castle, I doubt I will be allowed proper time to bathe. I should marvel in my good fortune now." Edmund remarked.

Phillip sighed. The king had already made his decision. It was best not to fight it.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

Phillip turned towards the direction where he heard the sound of feminine laughter and water splashing; it wasn't long before Edmund himself could hear the telltale signs of female company. Edmund smiled to himself as he contemplated the coming encounters. It had been some time since he had revealed in the softness of a female figure. The running of the kingdom had kept him very busy. There was a time, not too long ago that he had been a favorite lover amongst the nymphs of the forest. He was after all attentive and a stickler to detail, a fact of which the fae folk females had admired greatly. The fairies had always welcomed him with open arms. He had time still before he would be missed at the castle. A little fun was called for.

The trees began to thin, and Edmund could see that a private cove was ahead. As the two approached the cove, the sound of feminine laughter grew louder, and Edmund's anticipation flourished. He pulled Phillip up several yards from the edge of the clearing.

"Hold here, Phillip. I'll go on ahead. You deserve a bit of rest from our ride as well." Edmund voiced, as he dismounted.

"Are you sure, sire? It would probably be best to have someone watch your back; in case you get, … distracted." The horse replied, giving the man a disapproving look.

Edmund returned the horse's look with a slightly exasperated one of his own and rolled his eyes. "I will be fine, Phillip. And if anyone does try to sneak up on me, if I should so happen to be, _distracted_ , I'm sure you will hear them before they can do any damage. I have faith in you, my friend." Edmund laughed as he patted his friend's hind quarters.

Phillip heaved a tormented sigh and tossed his head. Again, the King's mind had been made up.

Edmund smiled as he walked towards the clearing. Through the breaks in the trees, he could just make out the many figures darting around the small bay. Even through the obstruction of the trees, he could see the different skin tones denoting the type of nymphs ahead. There was the blueish skin of the water nymphs or _Hydriads._ A little harder to see, especially through the trees, was the brown, greenish tone of the _Dryads_ , or forest nymphs. As Edmund crept through the last of the foliage at the edge of the forest, the small bay came into full view, as well as its occupants. The lithe female bodies pranced around him and Edmund's gray eyes danced from figure to figure. Before him lay a pristine picture of beauty, and not just in the physical sense. The cove in itself was breath taking, with its clear waters and green landscape. It shocked Edmund that he had never discovered this place in all his roaming of the forest over the years. Although, as much as Edmund enjoyed the landscape scenery, it was not the water and greenery that captured his attention. Before him was a presentation of pure feminine beauty; nymphs of all different types danced all around him. The bluish tones of the _Hydriads,_ the darker tones of the _Dryads,_ and even a few _Oceanids_ , or their more common name, mermaids. They all frolicked and skipped around the small cove, unabashed by their bare bodies.

Edmund's eyes greedily swept the clearing, drinking in the sight before him as a parched man gulps water. He could feel the heaviness in his breeches grow as the fabric stretched to accommodate his growing hardness. Each body enticed him to come closer, to partake in the banquet that lie before him. As his eyes continued to sweep the water beyond the white, sandy shore, they landed upon a figure much different from the others. This figure, although shaped as pleasingly as the other female figures, had a pinker tone to her skin, a much more humanlike tone. She had captured his full attention. Golden brown chestnut locks, that glowed in the morning rays, cascaded from her head to curl alluringly at her waist. Her slender body boast of gentle curves and a tone, round backside that possessed two slight dimples just above the soft curve of her rear. Her legs were swallowed by the water of the bay, yet he suspected if they were anything like her delicately, toned arms, they were just as sensually attractive. Her body spun towards him and he got a full frontal view of his goddess. The top of a small groomed patch of curls peaked out from between the junction of her thighs, most of the triangle covered by the lapping water. Her lithe abdomen spoke of an active lifestyle to compliment her slender gently curving build. Edmund's eyes continued to travel up her body and he paused to marvel at the beauty before him, feeling himself grow even harder with need. She was not overly well endowed, but she did sport round, high breast; large enough to be consider a handful. Her rosy pert nipples begged to have lips wrapped around it and gently sucked. His hands ached to cup the supple mounds and caress the smooth glistening skin. Edmund could barely contain his need to worship the deity before him. He had never been so aroused by a female figure, even before he had his first. He very much doubted he would last long with this divine being, but he would be sure to worship every part of her before he found his own pleasure. His eyes traveled up her delicately sloped neck to settle on the face of his torturer.

Edmund's eyes widened in shock and he felt his breath leave him as though he had been punched in the gut. Blue eyes looked back at him, just as shocked as he was. Blue eyes that he would know anywhere. Blue eyes that he had grown up knowing. Blue eyes that had just last night blazed with a fiery anger and hatred. The blue eyes of his younger sister, Lucy.

* * *

 _ **Well that was it. I know, shocking right? What will happen next? Come back for**_ more!


End file.
